onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/The Penalty Shootouts
Tournament: Marines & Shichibukais vs Pirates Goalkeeper (GK) = Coby Goalshooter (GS) = Luffy Luffy places the ball on the penalty spot. Luffy: (pumps up) Gear Second! Coby: (looking determined) Luffy: (bites thumb) Gear Sado! (blows into thumb, air redirected into right leg) Coby: (puts up a stance) Luffy: Gomu Gomu no... Coby: TEKKAI... Luffy: GIGANTO SHUUUUUTO!!! Coby: IRON BLOCKKKKU!!! The force of the shot sends the ball straight into the poor Coby's face, despite already imbued with decent level of haki to defend the shot, sending the keeper and ball through the goal, punctured the net and kept flying... Coby: Luffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... Referee: (blows whistle) GOAL FOR THE PIRATES! Next. ---- GK = Aokiji GS = ... Aokiji: WALLS! (pun on the ice cream brand) Aokiji puts up a wall of ice closing up the mouth of the goal, with him in the middle (picture Shingeki no Kyojin, the wall with the titan inside) Aokiji: There ain't no breaking this wall of ice! Someone steps up to the penalty mark. ???: (spins around on one leg, flame up) I will melt it down! Diable Jambe... Aokiji: Ararara... Black Leg Sanji, bring it! Sanji: SHUUTO! The flames on Sanji's leg got transfered onto the ball upon impact. The ball headed towards the goal, with the flames taking shape of an angry roaring tiger. Aokiji reinforced his ice wall. The flaming tiger (with the ball seen inside its head) hits the ice wall head on, trying to bulldoze its way through, clawing its way at the wall to bring it down, creating a lot of vapor shrouding the view. We can hear sounds of (wall) cracking, (paws) clawing, (tiger) roaring and Aokiji's persistent growl. Sanji lights a cig and takes a puff. ... Referee: (looks on) ... Narrator: We interrupt this session to bring you other matchups! ---- GK= Any marine GS= Zoro Puts the ball on the spot, Unsheathe his swords. Zoro: Santoryu ougi! ... (Whistle blow!) Referee: No weapons allowed. A yellow card for you! Zoro: Da hell?! So what am I suppose to do? Referee: (shrugs) KICK the ball? Shadows covers Zoro's eyes, with a determined look in his face. Zoro: It-LEG-ryu (to = sword, so since he had no sword and going to be using his legs...) OUGI!!! Tense atmosphere... ... Zoro takes a kick at the ball... The ball flies into an empty goal without a keeper Referee: (blows whistle) NO GOAL FOR THE PIRATES! Next. Zoro: What da hell? I PROTEST!!! I did score! Random person: Wrong direction bruh! ---- GK = Sakazuki GS = Helmeppo Helmeppo: (puts the ball on the spot, looks up and see the Fleet Admiral as the keeper) Eh? F...F... FLEET ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE GUARDING THE PIRATES GOAL? Sakazuki: HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!! YOUR SUPERIOR!!! THE FLEET ADMIRAL!!! Helmeppo: SIR, SORRY SIR! Sakazuki: KICK THE BALL AWAY OUT, AWAY FROM THE GOAL, AT THIS INSTANCE! THIS IS AN ORDER! OR YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH! DO YOU WANT TO TASTE MY MAGMA FIST??? Helmeppo: SIR! YES SIR! NO SIR! SORRY SIR!!! (he kicks the ball out) Referee: (blows whistle) NO GOAL FOR THE MARINES! Next. Sakazuki: (different voice) Atta boy! Helmeppo: Huh? Bentham: (touch face with left hand) TAH-DAH! Hey guys, I have successfully defended our goal - THE OKAMA WAY!!! (dancing and spinning on toe) Helmeppo: WHAT THE HELL?!?! (turns his head to peek at the Marine's bench and can see a visible upset Fleet Admiral) ... ... I'M DEAD!!! ---- GK = Onigumo GS = Robin Onigumo steps in front of the goal. Robin steps up and places the ball on spot, smiling deviously. Onigumo: (deploys his extra "arms" in all direction, effectively covering the goal) I'd like to see how will you break past my defense! Robin: (smiling sinisterly, arms crossed) Cien Fleur! Arms sprouting from the goal post bars. Robin: CLUTCH! Those arms caught hold on all Onigumo's arms as well as his legs, totally immobilized him. Onigumo: Grrah!! (struggling hard to break free from Robin's hold) Robin: (perverted smile) GRAB! Onigumo: (in agonizing pain) ARRRRRRHHHHGGGGG!!!! RRRRREEEEFFFF..... Referee did not get to see what's going on! Robin: Fufufu... (whispering: If I break "those", will it bleed red or white liquid?) Robin softly kicked the ball and it rolled slowly and gently into the goal, Onigumo too "occupied" with himself to do anything to stop it. Referee: (blows whistle) GOAL FOR THE PIRATES! Next. ---- GK = Law GS = Monet Monet: (sets the ball on the spot) Law, I will get you for causing my death on the series! Law: ... Monet: I will kick the ball so hard with my talons, it will "STAB" through the ball and send it at you at super high velocity!!! Law: ... ROOM! Monet winds up for the kick. Law: Shambles! (swapping the ball with a beating heart) Monet kicks... ... Narrator: Due to the graphical gory scene, we cut to the next matchup. What happened after the "stab" to the "beating heart" remains a much heated dispute. ^_^ ---- GK = Bartolomeo GS = Random Marine Barty: For the pride of Luffy-senpai, I will NOT allow anyone to score Marine places the ball on the spot, made a good kick but yet the ball "magically" curved away from the goal despite the correct angle of kick. Barty: (whispering) I use my Barrier to create an invisible tube just in front of the ball which will swerve it away from the goal. Referee: (blows whistle) NO GOAL FOR MARINES! Next. ---- GK = Monkey D Dragon GS = Random Marine Dragon: You won't be able to score, even if I did nothing but just stand here. Random marine kicked the ball hard, sending it flying towards the goal. True to his words, Dragon just stood there at the centre of the goal, hands crossed, not moving an inch or a muscle. The ball suddenly loses momentum in mid air and falls short of the goal. Referee: (blows whistle) NO GOAL FOR MARINES! Next. Marine: (annoyed) Dragon: (BADASS FACE). Random Dragon fan: BITCHES! HE IS THE MOST INTIMIDATING GUY IN THE SERIES... AND HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING YET! Go figures. Narrator: Oh, forgot to mention, there was a strong gust of wind blowing against the Marine's favor... ---- GK = ... GS = Random Pirate Pirate placed the ball on spot. Pirate: Oh? No keeper? An empty goal?! TOO EASY! The pirate takes a good kick at the ball... only to sprain his ankle upon impact. The ball remained at the same place motionless. Another pirate comes in and takes advantage of the chaos to score one for the Pirates team but the moment his kick touched the ball, all the bones on that feet broke and he writhe in pain. Referee: (blows whistle) NO GOAL FOR PIRATES! Next. Narrator: I think gravity had something to do with it... Thought I saw some blind guy with a cross shape scar sitting somewhere... ---- GK = Enel GS = Kizaru Kizaru: LIGHT KICK! Too fast for the naked eye, the ball flash straight towards the goal, but equally as fast was Enel moving to block the shot at lightning speed, then passed the ball back at Kizaru's feet. In the eyes of spectators, nothing happened, it was as if Kizaru did not make a move at all. Enel: (doing The Rock's Just Bring It gesture at Kizaru!) Kizaru: Yeah, time we settle the scores, see who is the fastest. Kizaru shoots, Enel blocks, all this happen so many times back and forth in split seconds. Neither one yields, the contest goes on and on for nearly a minute or so. Spectators start to jeer and boo because neither Kizaru nor Enel was seen moving at all. Narrator: Lets go to another matchup while those two duke it out among themselves... ---- GK = ... GS = Random Marine Marine: With my superior level of Rokushiki and haki, I will definitely score one for the Marines! A giant feet stomps in front of the goal, so large that the goal is completely covered from all angles. Marine: The Colossal Battleship - San Juan Wolf! San Juan Wolf: Come! Marine: -_-" ---- Category:Blog posts